Impuro
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Y vi una bestia que subía del mar, la cual tenia siete cabezas y diez cuernos, y sobre los cuernos diez diademas, y sobre las cabezas nombres de blasfemias. Pero no me importó, esto era algo más delicioso que mi piel sobre la suya, que sus caricias sobre mi dorso, que los besos en mis labios, esto era el Impuro pecado y bendito placer de vivir. Rivalshipping


Epígrafe

_"I Solemnly Swear_

_I am_ up _to no good"_

—_Harry Potter._

Impuro

—_Ten piedad de mí, oh Dios, conforme a tu misericordia; conforme a la multitud de tus piedades borra mis rebeliones. Lávame más y más de mi maldad, y límpiame de mi pecado. Porque yo reconozco mis rebeliones, y mi pecado está siempre delante de mí._ Oh querido y amado _Padre_ purifica mi alma de todo mal —imploró de rodillas frente a sus pies, sus manos seguían unidas la una con la otra, mientras no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

Imperecedero, era el rostro del hombre que seguía mirando la muestra de aquel burdo acto con repulsión, su vista, la cual subió hasta la luz del vitral que reflejo en la santa sede luces de colores etéreas entre sus azules orbes pudo vislumbrar en la imagen de Dios la respuesta.

Alzando su brazo, de entre la tela blanca de su túnica saco la hostia y tomando el cáliz dorado lo colocó frente a su rostro.

—_El Dios de dioses, ha hablado, y convocado la tierra, desde el nacimiento del sol hasta donde se pone. De Sion, perfección de hermosura, Dios ha resplandecido. Porque Dios es el juez. Selah. Él escuchará al pueblo, y yo hablaré por él; escucha, y testificaré por ti: yo soy Dios, el Dios tuyo. Y si yo tuviese hambre, no te lo diría a ti; porque mío es el mundo y su plenitud. ¿Has de comer carne de toros o de beber sangre de machos cabríos?_ No, es mi cuerpo y mi sangre la que has de comer y beber, ahora hijo mío come mi cuerpo —colocó la hostia frente a él, con cuidado el joven se arrastró aun de rodillas hacia a su persona acortando la distancia, abriendo sus rosados labios tomó el "cuerpo" y lo trago, por un momento su lengua sintió el sabor de los dedos del _Padre_, sus ojitos cual joyas brillaron mientras sus pestañas rizadas se movieron de arriba abajo en la espera, pero en la mirada del hombre solo existía repudió hacia él— ahora bebé mi sangre —extendió la copa, agachándose un poco colocó el recipiente en sus labios, el cual bebió solo un par de tragos hasta que el vino escurrió por sus labios, quijada y su pecho siendo la abertura de su suéter salmón lo que brindo entrada al líquido, segundos después desuniendo sus manos golpeo la copa y el vino cayó en el suelo.

Entonces la dulce imagen que seguía frente a él se transformó. Poniéndose de pie el chico de esbelta figura desempolvo su short blanco, asegurándose que las medias no se hubiesen desarreglado regreso su vista al frente, sus orbes cual amatistas brillaron con fulgor y dentro de ellos un fuego más abrazador recubrió el alma del _Padre._

—_Pero mi "Dios", en maldad he sido formado_ —palmeo su propio pecho— _en pecado me concibió mi madre. He aquí mi forma, aun así gloriosa tu alma al amar la verdad de mí mismo, y en lo secreto me has hecho comprender sabiduría. Purifícame con hisopo, y seré limpio _—aferro las ropas del Padre mientras le abrazaba_— lávame, y seré más blanco que la nieve. Hazme oír gozo y alegría, y se recrearán los huesos que has abatido. Esconde tu rostro de mis pecados, y borra todas mis maldades. Crea en mí, tú y tu Dios, un corazón limpio, y renueva un espíritu recto dentro de mí. No me eches de delante de ti_ —jadeo al juntar más sus cuerpos— _Y no quites de mí tu santo Espíritu_ —su mano empezó a bajar por su cuerpo palpando la figura que se escondía detrás del habito— _Vuélveme el gozo de tu salvación, y que tu espíritu noble me sustente, déjame beber de ti y devuélveme la pureza._

Inmutable, con el semblante estoico palpo la cabellera desprolija que parecía una acuarela entre las luces que se mezclaban superfluamente. Sin reparo alguno tomó los mechones que en pico formaban la forma infame de belial*, alzando su rostro el _Padre_ reparó en su rostro, plausiblemente se mostraba la rebeldía en su acto en su mirada, _"impuro", _murmuro para sus adentros al ver aquellos labios carnosos saboreando la carne propia, y en el brillo de sus ojos la más pura e inigualable ansia del placer que destilaba nuevamente probar. Jaló con más fuerza su cabello, escuchando escapar de sus labios el jadeo de la excitación y en sus mejillas el rubor esparcirse, _"impuro"_ resonó la palabra otra vez en su mente, de pronto se vio así mismo hipnotizado ante el placer que desbordaba su boca qué con voz suave y seductora hablo.

—Padre he pecado, ¿Acaso me castigara? ¿O purificara mi alma de todo mal? —había dicho sin apartar sus orbes de su rostro, pero antes de poder decir algo el chico prosiguió— Padre, oh querido y amado Padre, pero no quiero vino de consagrar, quiero beber de aquí —palpo con su mano derecha la entrepierna del hombre que tenía al frente, como entre su tacto pudo sentir la dureza del miembro viril —Por favor... —suplicó, su voz se encontraba entrecortada, aun jugando por encima de la ropa se atrevió a aferrarse más de su ancho y fornido pecho, un hombre tan guapo siendo Padre, eso realmente debería ser un pecado, pensó el joven, una blasfemia más que no le importaría sumar a la lista y entre la oscuridad que les cubrió, ya solo quedaban las estrellas que formaron un último camino de _"salvación",_ pobre guía para el Padre que se perdía entre el tacto de un chiquillo, «solo una vez más», y cuando sintió su humedad por sobre la vistosa ropa, no pudo evitar susurrar nuevamente su nombre. Esta vez no era en la intimidad del lecho, o en la oscuridad del confesionario, era en medio del gran _"escenario"_ donde la persona que más anhelaba impartía el _"show"_ de cada día ante su _"sermón"._

Ahí, enfrente de los bancos; simples asientos vacíos, pudo contemplar los fantasmas de los parroquianos, y la mirada de los santos en las ventanas le miraron acusadoramente. Pero a él no le importaba, y al parecer a su amado tampoco. No al menos cuando tomó su esbelta figura y la colocó encima de la mesa, el ruido de los objetos cayendo fue nada, era el placer del pecado susurrando estrepitosamente en su interior y despertando la bestia que yacía dentro.

—_Por el pecado de su boca, por la palabra de sus labios, sean ellos presos en su soberbia, y por la maldición y mentira que profieren._ —musitó al tomar su cuello con ambas manos, apretando con fuerza hasta que pronto las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, aparto la vista de su cuerpo para mirar a la cruz que estaba arriba de ambos— _Contra ti, contra ti solo he pecado, y he hecho lo malo delante de tus ojos; para que seas reconocido justo en tu palabra yo..._ —sus palabras cesaron ante el tacto de los labios que se posaron por sobre los suyos. En un simple beso que poco a poco le consumió hasta perderse en la piel que había dejado de ser extraña desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Quitando de apoco cada prenda. Observo el camino que sus besos y caricias formaron la vez anterior, pero no se atrevía a decir su nombre, en cambio aquel querubín entre las súplicas su voz susurro su nombre mortal.

—_Seto..._

El nombre que había dejado atrás, solo el nombre que alguna vez recitaron sus padres al llamarle, y que en la intimidad de su acto puramente lascivo escucho componer una sinfonía sin aparente final cuando su amante lo jadeaba en el éxtasis del coito.

_"Seto"_

_"Seto"_

_"Mmm... Seto"_

_"¡Seto!"_

Cada palabra dicha por su dulce voz se volvía solo una mayor blasfemia de lo que ya era, para él, su nombre se había vuelto solo de ese chico que despertaba en su ser al más impuro pecado, y sin importar las veces que fueran, su enclenque espíritu caía en sus redes como alguna vez Adán y Eva lo hicieron al caer en el placer carnal.

Pero aquello solo era una forma lastimera para herir su ego, pero ¿Realmente tenia uno? Carente de conciencia poco a poco se permitió perderse entre las paredes húmedas de su amante, su miembro parecía encajar a la perfección en su entrada y por un momento se dijo internamente que tal vez de las tantas veces que lo habían consumado esta había adquirido su forma. Su pecho se infló de orgullo, aún más al verle retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo, éxtasis para él al mirar un espíritu tan errático y condenado.

Muestra viva de la vida sucumbiendo ante la propia.

Después de todo; _los humanos simplemente eran el pecado hecho vida, virtud revestida del origen del mal._

Embistiendo cada vez más fuerte y profundo, poco le importo el desastre que eran sus ropas, aún menos las marcas de sus manos tratando de rasgar su túnica.

Era el pecado que tal vez seguiría cometiendo una y otra vez. Y del cual se lamentaría otro día. Aun así no pudo decir su nombre, cobardemente solo pudo hacerlo su mente; _"Yugi" _cuando llego al orgasmo.

‡ ‡

—Y tenido en mis brazos, "puro" fue el veredicto de tu juicio —susurro Yugi a su oído mientras acariciaba su cabellera castaña, sus dedos revolotearon sobre su piel, tratando de apaciguar las lágrimas de su amante.

—_Líbrame de mis enemigos, oh Dios mío; ponme a salvo de los que se levantan contra mí. Líbrame de los que cometen iniquidad, y sálvame de hombres sanguinarios. Porque he aquí están acechando mi vida; se han juntado contra mí poderosos. No por falta mía, ni pecado mío, oh Dios, mi delito corroe y se apercibe, despierta para venir a mi encuentro, y mira en lo que me convertido_ —imploró Seto y por unos segundos pudo escuchar el eco de su voz susurrando; «Impuro».

Y entre la penumbra de la noche, la luna les resguardo con su luz, una caricia amable ante dos almas que habían perdido el sendero entre el placer de la vida.

Alzando Yugi con sus manos el rostro de Seto, beso sus lágrimas una vez más, reacomodando su cabello hacia atrás trato de arreglar el semblante de su amante, quien lleno de horror busco la paz en sus labios.

Un beso que suplantaría «el» te amo que no confesaría jamás.

En el unísono solo pudieron pedir por el alma del otro.

Y una voz lejana susurro; «Amén»

[Esto era el impuro pecado y bendito placer de vivir]

* * *

Belial* también llamado Belhor, Baalial,Beliar, Beliall, Beliel. Se le da también los nombres de "señor de la arrogancia" o "señor de orgullo" y "el hijo del infierno". Desde la edad Media ha sido considerado como príncipe de los infiernos.


End file.
